


Failures

by PeterStark



Series: The Stag and the Fox [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Child Death, Curses, God of Death Hannibal, God of Justice Will, Goddess of the hunt Chiyoh, I Made Myself Cry, M/M, Plague, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Reincarnation, Salem Witch Trials, True Love, True Mates, Will Graham Dies, as usual, graphic child death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterStark/pseuds/PeterStark
Summary: Loki hasn't finished his spell.Meanwhile, Hannibal and Masayi are still suffering at the hands of the curse.
Relationships: Chiyoh & Loki, Chiyoh & Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: The Stag and the Fox [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085435
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Failures

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> Please mind the tags. A mini Will dies in this one. I was going to do a lot more with the Salem section, but after writing that first scene, I couldn't do more sad stuff. Maybe sometime I'll come back and edit, but for now it's fine.

Loki tugged at his own hair and then flopped down in frustration. This wouldn't work. He couldn't figure out how to trigger the trap within the spell. It couldn't be connected to the actual spell, the witch was too good. She'd figure it out if it was attached. How could he make this work? How would he catch her?

"Father?"

"Yes, Chiyoh?"

"I'm leaving again. I can tell, he's been reborn. I need to find him and report to Hanni."

"Of course." Loki waved his hand.

"What should I say of the progress?"

Loki growled under his breath. "That I've wasted another mortal life of Masayi's. Send my apologies."

Chiyoh frowned. "You don't sound sincere."

"But you will. He's cursed weather I help him or not, but every breath she takes is an insult to me. Helping Masayi and Hanni is a bonus, not the goal." Loki looked up at her. "So do sound sincere for me, I'll continue to be upset."

Chiyoh nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "You'll find a solution. I will be back...when he dies."

Loki waved her off.

-

Hannibal was grateful that Chiyoh found Masayi, this time his name was John. He was in London. The child of a cobbler. The child spent time shining shoes and was lucky if he received payment. But Hannibal was proud of the smart boy. Whether he was paid by his customer or not, John always got his due payment. The boy was quick and clever. Hannibal lived in the same neighborhood and watched over the boy, hoping to keep him safe, though he kept his distance. He could only do so much, making his age shift wasn't easy. So he stayed out of the way, wearing a more youthful face than he normally did.

He introduced himself as Hannibal Lecter the second. It helped him keep a cover, explain his money, and blend in with the humans.

Often, young John walked down to the channel. He fed the poor dogs that hid under the bridge near his home and sat by the water, but never for long.

Hannibal watched him, to make sure no beast, human or not, would hurt his mate. Chiyoh once took the opportunity to speak with him by the river. Hannibal had listened to it.

"You have pretty skin, Miss." John said to her, but didn't look at her.

"Thank you... Do you like the river?"

John kicked a rock with his foot. "Yes, but I can't stay."

"Why not?" Chiyoh asked.

Hannibal himself was curious about it. The Masayi he knew loved the water, a trait he shared with his father, but at every rebirth, the god avoided the water as much as possible.

"I don't know. I feel like...someone knows I like the water."

Hannibal's eyes widened.

"I feel like that person is watching me and I don't feel safe staying by water for long. They might find me."

Hannibal smiled, even stripped of his very identity, Masayi could tell when something was off. He could tell his mother would be lurking, looking for him where he'd normally take comfort.

"I got to go, Miss. Don't be mean to the dog. He's just dirty, but he's not a bad dog." John said with a wave.

"I won't hurt it." Chiyoh promised.

John ran away.

Hannibal kept watch and... John seemed happy. But... There was something wrong in the air. Hannibal could feel death brewing around London, like a black fog had rolled in to steal life. The last time he'd felt this... There had been a plague.

A more extensive look at the sickness in the air told him that it was THE Plague, a resurgence of it. The people would start dropping, dying. He had to get John out. He wouldn't let the sickness take his young mate.

But...though Hannibal and Chiyoh escaped London with the young boy on a carriage. John grew ill. Hannibal held the small, sickly boy, hoping something, anything could be done. Hoping that the boy's youth would save him.

John kept protesting, asking to be left behind so he wouldn't make them sick too, but Hannibal didn't leave him and Chiyoh protected and watched over them, collecting herbs and food for John.

The boy was in Hannibal's arms at the end, his eyes wet and watery.

"It h-hurts."

Hannibal stroked his hair, holding the boy in his lap, wishing he could do more than comfort him. "We'll find something to help you."

Tears fell from those pretty blue eyes. Even sick and dying, those eyes were sharp. "Y-you're lying. You're scared. I...I can tell." John coughed and cried in pain as he did. Blood coated his small hand as he coughed, choking on his own blood. "It's always....w-worse when adults are scared."

"You'll be okay." Hannibal promised, though he knew it wasn't true. He wished he were a god of health or healing or life for the first time in his life. Even if it weren't Masayi, a child suffering like this was wrong. John was blameless, the sickness didn't care. In a way, Hannibal could appreciate the cool collectedness of illness, it's murderous abilities. But this...this was horrible beyond all measure.

"You...you tried to take me away. I-I should have listened sooner. Why?"

"Because I care about you." Hannibal stroked his hair. "Would you like water?" It might help wash the taste from the boy's mouth.

"H-hurts to swallow." John said, his chest heaving with wet, tired breaths.

He was dying. As good as dead. Hannibal could feel it. The boy couldn't hold on much longer, even with his stubbornness.

"Mister-" John's eyes widened, tears rolled down his cheeks as he made a face, not unlike a fish out of water. He gasped. He was choking. Likely on blood in his lungs. "H-help."

"We'll get you help." Hannibal promised, trying to sooth the child. He sat the boy up and patted on his back, trying to help him get some air.

It didn't get better. John choked and coughed and sobbed. His eyes were full of terror. He gripped Hannibal's clothes with a white-knuckled grip. "H-elp." The sound didn't come out. He didn't have the air to speak, but his lips moved, pleading.

"You'll be alright." Hannibal lied. He hugged the boy close. He couldn't save him, but he could make sure he wasn't alone. "I'm here. I'm here."

"H-" John looked up at him with glistening eyes, his body seizing as he tried to breathe. There was something, cold and sad that settled into his eyes. He was still afraid, but then he hid his face against Hannibal's neck and wrapped his arms around Hannibal, seeking comfort in his last seconds.

Hannibal kissed the boy's cheek and held him close. "I've got you. I love you. You're going to be okay." It killed him to lie, but this boy...he needed something. He ruffled John's hair.

John gasped, shook, seized...then he went still, dead... His hands fell limply. His body slowly went cold.

"No. No, no, no." Hannibal cried, his forehead pressed to John's, cold head. "I'm sorry. I failed you." They couldn't even see if John would have been the man to kill his mother...he'd never become a man. Hannibal vowed that he'd never let illness take his mate again. He'd become a physician, learn the human body so he could protect Masayi in the future. "I'm sorry."

-

Salem was the home to Robert for a short time.

Hannibal and Chiyoh arrived just in time to see Robert killed for 'witchcraft.' They pressed his lover between boards for trying to protect his mortal sister.

Hannibal had personally killed all who'd accused his lover...and fed them to pigs.

-

The next two lives Hannibal lived were good in some ways. Bad in others. These versions of Masayi were just as beautiful and lovely. But he didn't have his normal bite. Perhaps all the countless lives and deaths were weighing on him. 

On top of it all, Chiyoh still had no word from Loki.

**Author's Note:**

> Take care.


End file.
